Xavier Ramier
|enemies = Roger Raincomprix (status unknown) Park guards (status unknown) Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |akumatized identity = Mr. Pigeon (Season 1 & Season 3) Monsieur Rat (future) |species = Human |residence = Paris, France |abilities = Controlling pigeons (as Mr. Pigeon) |weapons = Pigeons (as Mr. Pigeon) Bird Whistle (as Mr. Pigeon) Rats (as Monsieur Rat; future) |likes = Pigeons Rats |voiced by = |first = Mr. Pigeon |latest = Timetagger |dislikes = Pigeons being mistreated}} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/653886483649163264 is a man who loves pigeons. In "Mr. Pigeon", after being kicked out of the Jardins du Trocadéro by Roger Raincomprix for feeding the pigeons, he is Akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes '''Mr. Pigeon, a pigeon-controlling supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Xavier is tall and lean, with light brown hair and eyes and olive skin. Civilian attire He wears a grey elegant suit complete with a grey hat, a dark grey waistcoat decorated with a square pattern, a white shirt, a big teal bow tie, and brown sandals worn with white socks. He also has a bird call whistle on a string hanging from his neck. As Mr. Pigeon Mr. Pigeon wears a full body skin-tight suit with black forearms, waist and thighs, dark grey belly, light grey chest, shoulder and biceps, and pink shins and head. He also becomes noticeably more muscular. The suit also has black stripes on his triceps and around his upper hips, along with two parallelogram-shaped light blue spots where his bow tie was. The bird call whistle is still around his neck. Personality Xavier is a cheerful man who loves to take care of pigeons. He often goes to the park to feed them, even though it is not allowed, because he worries about them not getting fed if he doesn't do it. Also quirky, he walks to a bench as if he is a bird and talks to the pigeons. He can also be very friendly and caring towards others, most notably with Marianne Lenoir, whom he shows respect to and tries to comfort after she feels that her love has forgotten about her. As Mr. Pigeon, his love for pigeons is taken to an extreme, his desire being them taking over Paris. He still acts very pigeon-like, cooing and flapping his arms like wings. Proving to also be clever, he plans to trick Ladybug and Cat Noir into thinking that he abandoned the park guards, just to ambush them with his birds. Abilities As Mr. Pigeon MP (563).png|Mr. Pigeon blowing his bird call whistle to control pigeons. MP (449).png|Pigeon planes. MP (520).png|Pigeons capturing Cat Noir. MP (829).png|Mr. Pigeon with a ball of pigeons on each arm. Mr. Pigeon is able to communicate with pigeons and control them with his bird call whistle. He can make them form into any shape he wants, like a plane or throne, or he can gather pigeons around his fists and throw them to attack. If he falls, the pigeons are able to catch him. He can also get them to capture and carry large objects, including a metal cage or other people. His control over them even allows him to command them to poop. However, the pigeons aren't entirely obedient to him if there is food around. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia .]] *Mr. Pigeon is one of the first known villains in the world of Ladybug, being one of the only three villains featured in the Ladybug PV with Hawk Moth and the Mime. *Unlike most Akumatized victims, Hawk Moth refers to him by his actual name, calling him Mr. Ramier before sending out an Akuma. *In "Guitar Villain", he appears briefly, being forced to dance (alongside several pigeons) by the title character. *Mr. Pigeon appears another time in "Gamer 2.0" from Gamer 2.0’s powers. *In "Timetagger", while facing Mr. Pigeon again at the Louvre, Ladybug mentions that he has been Akumatized twenty-three times beforehand. He later appears as Mr. Pigeon again towards the end of the episode. **Cat Noir mentions at the end of the episode that pigeons have it hard in Paris. In real life, it is illegal to feed pigeons in Paris as they are considered pests, which would explain Mr. Ramier's recurring Akumatization due to his over-protectiveness for pigeons. **Though all but his first Akumatization took place off-screen, Mr. Ramier has technically been akumatized more than any other character in the series, having been transformed back into Mr. Pigeon twenty-five times in total. **Additionally, in the same episode, it is implied that Mr. Ramier will be again akumatized into the villain "Monsieur Rat" at some point in the future. de:Xavier Ramier fr:Xavier Ramier es:Xavier Ramier pl:Xavier Ramier pt-br:Xavier Ramier ru:Ксавье Рамье Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters